La prima famiglia si riunisce
by otaku-usagi
Summary: A collection of one shots on how the 1st Generation all met each other! I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
1. Riunione Tempesta!

G didn't like to stay at home very much; too much yelling for his liking. Not to mention that as long as he wasn't in the house his father couldn't find some way to place blame on the boy for whatever problem his father was having that particular day. Or at least it would make it harder for his father to do so. His father worked at night so G would do his best to avoid him. This meant leaving early in the morning and not coming home till the sun had sunk down the horizon. A lot of those times he would be covered in dirt and scratches from getting into fights with people on the streets, mostly in self-defense, but there were some cases where he couldn't hold his anger back. He hated leaving his mother at home with that man. When he would return he would do his best to console her, and try to tell her that one day he will make everything better for the both of them. Though he didn't really know how true his words were as he was still only a child.

Today wasn't G's usual walk home though; today he managed to get himself into a huge mess. All because he decided to help this kid out, what was he thinking? He didn't even know the guy and yet he jumped in without even thinking twice about the consequences. In front of the red head were four tall guys wearing all black - probably two or three years older than him - and they looked like they were ready to kill. While behind him was a boy a little shorter than him with blonde hair carrying some kind of bag in his hands. The strangest thing about him however, was that even though he was in danger he was still smiling like nothing was wrong.

"Come on guys; don't get so upset about it. I mean this stuff wasn't even yours to begin with so you shouldn't get so mad over losing something you had no right to in the first place, right?" The boy said, chuckling at the end.

Really?! G thought to himself. He thinks now is the time for joking? Still keeping his guard up, G waited as one of the men lunged forward at him. By moving to the side to dodge his attack he was able to land a punch in the guy's stomach, knocking the wind out of him, but only for a short while. The fight continued on until the people of the town started to hear all of the commotion outside and came to check what all of the ruckus was. The older boys decided to get out of there before they were spotted, mentioning something about not getting caught by the cops again.

G was a little worse for wear, bruises and scratches covered a decent amount of him along with blood staining his shirt a bit. It was then he thought it would be best for him to get out of there as well; he couldn't get himself taken in for something as stupid as fighting. He needed to get home, and it was already dark out, meaning he was late; he didn't want his mother to worry. Just as he began to walk away he felt someone tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around only to see that kid looking at him, still having that smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, thanks for the help back there! I didn't think it was going to become that big of a deal. When I took the bag there were only two of them at the time. I thought I could outrun them, but then their friends showed up. My name is Giotto by the way, what's yours?" He blonde asked with a goofy grin.

Without answering the battered boy grabbed Giotto by the shirt looking down so that his eyes covered by his hair. "You mean you were in that fight because you took something from them? Two people or four people they were still too much for you to take on, what the hell made you think that idea would work?" With every word he said his fist grew tighter on the shirt.

"Well, I saw them take this from an elderly woman a couple of blocks over, and I didn't think they should have gotten away with it. They said they didn't want to get caught by the cops again, but I think that last time they were in trouble it was only for a day at most. I don't know if you had noticed but the law enforcement in this city isn't at its finest." Giotto spoke with a glint in his eyes that spoke of the changes he would make.

Letting go of his Giotto's shirt, the red head's look turned more to confusion than anger. "So, are you saying that you are some kind of Robin Hood or something?"

"I think of myself as more like a vigilante. Robin Hood took from the rich and gave it to the poor; I am just trying to do my part in keeping the people in this town safe. "

"How is that even possible, you don't even look any older than me."

"Which is all the more reason why I need help. Are you interested?"

"Hell no!" G shouted, causing a couple of people to look in their direction.

"Awww, why not? You seem like a good guy. You can be the muscles and I can be the brains – yeah, that seems like a good plan!" Giotto's gears were turning in his head as he thought.

"Oh, well now I really want to team up with you."

"Really?!" The blonde asked hopefully.

"No."

"At least let me show you something. This won't take too much of your time, promise."

"My time already got taken up trying to save your ass. I need to go home, now."

"Five minutes, I swear." Giotto said persistently, grabbing onto G's arm and dragging him in the direction opposite of where he lived.

"Let go of me! Let go right now! If you don't I will beat you to a pulp right here and now."

"No you won't."

"What makes you so sure?!"

"I just have a feeling that you aren't as bad of a person as you pretend to be."

Moments later they arrived at a street filled with many little houses; it seemed very crowded, which wasn't unusual for the town. Lots of people lived there, but the town didn't really have a lot of money or space to accommodate all of the residents. Giotto walked up to one of the doors and knocked lightly, leaving an angry G at the bottom of the stairs tapping his foot impatiently. Eventually, he could hear a faint, frightened voice from the other side of the door, "Go away, you took my bag, I have nothing else to give you!"

"Ma'am, I'm not the people that took your bag. Actually I am here to give it back to you. Here, look if you don't believe me." He said holding up the bag so when the elder woman cracked the door open she would be able to see it.

There was a moment of silence. G was contemplating whether or not he should run back the way they had come from and forget about meeting this kid in the first place. His thought process was interrupted when he heard the creaking of the door. An older woman, probably in her sixties, looked through the crack, glancing around to make sure that the guys from before really weren't there.

"Here you go miss, I am sorry that you had to deal with those guys in the first place. I hope they didn't hurt you in any way." Giotto smiled softly to the elder woman.

Taking the bag, the woman looked at Giotto with amazement and confusion. While looking at him she looked over his shoulder and noticed G on the sidewalk. His beat up appearance made her uneasy again and she clutched her bag tightly.

Giotto noticed this and laughed a little. "Oh him, don't worry. He only looks mean; he isn't going to hurt you. Actually he is the one that helped me get your bag back. if it weren't for him I would have been in a lot of trouble."

"Oh, is that so?" The woman then walked out of her house and down the steps towards the boy at the end. When she got there she took one of his hands into hers and smiled at him.

"Thank you, it pains me to see that you got all of those injuries for something as little as a bag, but I am glad that you were there to protect this boy. There should be more boys in the world like you, both of you actually. Boys willing to protect others even if they don't know them, and do what is right."

G's face grew red, "Y- you're we-welcome, it was no trouble at all." He sputtered out before turning away.

After the woman had returned to her house and closed the door, Giotto went down to meet G to start walking back.

"I didn't know you were the shy and embarrassed type." Giotto teased.

"Shut up."

"I told you you'd like it."

"Shut up!"

"Is it safe to say that we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other?"

"….."

"I'll take that as a yes. By the way, you never told me what your name was."

There was a moment of silence before he answered. "G, my name is G."

"Hmm, just the letter G? How interesting."

(I know that they are childhood friends, but for the idea I had they had to be a little older. Sorry if either one of them come off as OOC, I did my best. I don't own any characters or KHR, they belong to Akira Amano.)


	2. Riunione Pioggia!

**Author note: This chapter is about Asari! Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, or favored the first chapter. I really appreciate it! Enjoy~**

Water poured down from the sky, pounding the Earth beneath it. This day was dark and gloomy just like the ones before. It was a week ago that Giotto and G had arrived in Japan. A few years had passed since they had met. They had grown taller and matured considerably. They were there because Giotto wanted to visit the country since it had always been an interest of his. G like always couldn't say no, and even if he wanted to the blonde would have found some way to drag him along whether it was with his words or physically. Ever since they had met it had been one adventure after another - at least that is what Giotto considered it to be. To others and G it could be considered to be reckless and stupid.

Within the week the two men had met many people, learning about their culture and enjoying the different kinds of foods they had to offer, the tastes and smells of which were completely different from the ones they were used to from the food they ate back home in Italy.

"How much longer are we going to stay here? I am getting tired of this rainy weather. I feel like I am going to get sick." G began to complain.

"Oh come on now G, it's not that bad. It could be worse if you think about it. Don't you like going around and looking at all of the different things that we don't have back at home?" Giotto happily replied, ignoring the annoyed look the red head shot his way.

"It's not the place itself I have a problem with; it's the weather, and the god awful amount of time it took to get here."

"The boat ride was….."

"Hell." G interrupted, pulling out a cigarette to light it.

"A new experience; a long one, but still a tolerable one."

"I am never going to understand you, am I?"

When there was no answer to his question G looked up to see that his friend had completely disappeared from his side. Looking around the blonde was nowhere to be found. Sadly this wasn't the first time G had lost his friend. If he ever looked away for more than a second he would be gone. It was like watching over a child sometimes.

"Giotto...Giotto?!" He yelled out, looking through the crowd frantically. People that were nearby gave him strange looks but he didn't care. All he was thinking about was where his friend had gone. With his luck he had managed to get himself in another situation that would require G fighting them out of. Even though he wasn't a fan of Japan, he would prefer not getting kicked out of the country, and because he wasn't a fan he sure as hell didn't want to get locked up there.

A street over, there was a small group of people gathered around, listening to the peaceful sound of a flute. It was this that had grabbed the attention of the Italian. In the center of the group there was a young man playing music. The crowd seemed to be soothed by the sound; some people even looked like they were on the verge of tears. The atmosphere the music gave off was one that could make someone forget all of their troubles, even if it was just for a little while.

The young man continued playing for five minutes before he finished and bowed, thanking everyone for coming to watch him preform. While he was putting his things away he noticed that not everyone had left. There was still a man standing there. He looked foreign but the brown haired male couldn't tell what country he could have been from, but it was definitely somewhere from the west.

"Is there anything I can help you with sir?" The flutist asked politely.

"That was a beautiful song you played, what is it called?" Giotto asked, smiling.

"Well, it doesn't have a name. I just never thought of naming my songs, I play them from my heart and I think that is enough."

"Ah, I understand. Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Ugetsu Asari, and yourself?"

"Well back at home I go by Giotto, but while I am here I go by Ieyasu. You may call me either."

"I'll call you by your Japanese name then, Ieyasu. By the way, where is back home for you? If you don't mind me asking."

"Italy. I came here to visit with my friend, who I have seemed to have lost." The blonde responded, laughing sheepishly.

Just as that was said down the street from where the two men were standing came running an out of breath G. Once he reached them he stopped, putting his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

"W-Where….did…you go?!"

"I heard music and I wanted to come see who was playing. It was a great performance, you really should have been here to hear it."

"How was I supposed to know when you walk away and don't tell anyone?!"

"I did tell you. It's not my fault you were too busy complaining about the weather. I know! How about you play him some of your music Ugetsu, that'll cheer him up!"

"You clearly don't know me," G deadpanned.

Asari just sat and watched as the two foreigners bickered with each other. It was amusing to him somehow, so much so that he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!"G growled

"Nothing, it's just you two are so lively compared to many people in this city, you could be your own comedy act." Asari smiled at G and Giotto.

"What do you mean compared to the people here?" Giotto asked.

"Well it's just that, if you hadn't noticed it rains here a lot, and if it's not raining it's still gloomy. Not to mention that a lot of the people that live here are either out of work or have very low paying jobs, making it hard for them and their families to get by. That's why I go around playing my music - so that hopefully they can have one thing they can smile at in these dark times."

"Is that so?" Giotto spoke with small smile gracing his lips "You're a good man Ugetsu. I know that we have only just met, but I believe that you have a good heart, and I hope that you continue doing this for the people of this city. I am sure they appreciate it."

"Thank you. I'd hate to leave so suddenly but I have two more areas that I need to visit before it gets dark. So I must take off."

"It is about time for us to head back to the room we are staying at. I hope that one day we can meet again." Giotto looked at Asari with a kind smile.

"I hope that as well. You should be able to find me. I am usually somewhere playing my music every day - that is if you come back to this place."

"I will most defiantly come back one day, I'll even drag Mr. Grumpy along as well so you two can get to know each other better. Maybe sometime you can even come visit us in Italy," Giotto responded happily.

"I don't know about that, as it would cost a lot of money for me to travel that far, but it the chance comes up I will see what I can do."

As the three men walked away from each other G leaned over towards his friend.

"We're not really coming back here again are we?"

"Why wouldn't we? Don't you want to meet that nice man again?"

"Not really, there is something about him that I don't like." G said looking back behind him. "He is too happy for his own good."

"Remember, you didn't like me at first either."

"Yeah, well you're too carefree for your own good."

"You never know, he could help us someday."


	3. Riunione Fulmine!

**(Hello! Thank you to everyone that reviewed and favored, I appreciate it! This chapter came out longer than expected because I love Lampo and I have also RPed him so I had some headcanons that I tried to put in here. Also if you are interested in keeping up with my stories and when I will be updating on them I have made a blog for my fanfiction on tumblr. . . So if you are interested follow me there! :D Thank you again for your support! I don't own any of the characters, they and KHR belong to Akira Amano.) **

Entering the city was a young boy of about sixteen years of age. He looked tired and worn; his clothes had holes and dirt on them. He was hungry, but most of all he was thirsty. He couldn't remember when the last time he had a drink of water was. He didn't even know how long he had been walking, had it been days? Weeks? He didn't know anymore, all he knew was that he was now trying to figure out if leaving his home was really the best idea.

He was tired of having to listen to his tyrant father - sure he got whatever he asked for, but that was more out of bargaining than love. He gets a new piece of artwork; he stays out of his father's hair for a while. That is usually how it worked, especially since his dad took advantage of his love for foreign and original paintings. Even when his mother was alive it wasn't great. He wasn't allowed to spend much time with her because his father was afraid that if he spent too much time with her he wouldn't have what it takes to become the next Lord of the land. The times he did get to spend with her he never took for granted. He tried to make the most of it, since it was the only time he really got to have any interaction with a parent.

When he turned fourteen however, she had fallen ill and the doctors, even though they were the best in the area, didn't know what to do for her. She continued to grow weaker as the days went on, until she died a few weeks later. Being left with only his father, the boy was neglected more than ever. He developed a lazy and selfish attitude from not being forced to do anything, aside from going to a few council meetings so that he had some insight on how the country was doing. Even then his amount of responsibility was low.

Looking around, all the boy could think about was that he had to find something to eat; he didn't know what would happen to him if he didn't. His stomach felt like it was starting to eat itself. He had been in the city for a little while before he made it to what seemed to be the center. There were a lot people walking around and a lot of merchants set up along the sides. Now all he had to do was find someone that was selling food. He looked up and down, standing on his toes so that he could see over the mass crowd of people around him. Then he saw it; a fruit stand. He had never been a huge fan of fruit, but in his situation he wasn't about to complain.

He walked over to the stand owner and asked for a few apples, bananas, and some peaches. He was filling his hands with more than he could carry till the point he just asked the man if he would buy one of the baskets to carry it all.

"Are you sure you have the money to pay for all of this young man? I hope you aren't going to try and steal any of this are you? Cause you don't want to know what happens to people who steal from me boy." The man said, pulling out a knife from his back pocket. It was one that he must have used to cut the large watermelons that he had on the stand.

"W-what?! N-n-no. I plan on paying for all of it sir." The boy stammered some of the fruit falling from his shaking hands.

"I have money right here; you can look if you don't believe me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little draw string bag. When he opened it the merchant could see that the bag was filled with little gold coins.

"Where did you get all of that money?!" The man half shouted, his face stuck in an expression of disbelief.

"W-well I thought that I would need it so I took some before I left my home."

Due to the man shouting a lot of people around them heard what was going on. Most of them looked over but continued on with their day. Others however had a different idea. A group of six older men that had just got done taking money from a man were just walking out from in between two buildings, and heard everything.

"You hear that boss? Sounds like little rich boy is a far away from home." One of the men spoke up with an evil grin spread across his face.

"So it seems. With the money he has we would be set for a long time."

"Then let's go get him." Another man said, cracking his knuckles as he started to walk towards the boy.

"No, wait. There are too many people here right now; they'll get in the way. We'll wait till he gets somewhere alone, then we take the money. We'll just follow him for the time being."

Eventually the man had put away the knife and took the money the boy handed him. Looking the coins over trying to make sure that they were really made of gold or if they were just fakes.

"It's real you know," The boy said, noticing what the man was trying to do.

"If that is true then listen to what I am going to tell you kid. There are many people in this city that will do anything to get their hands on money. So don't let anybody see you walking around with all of this, you understand me? Bad things can come of it, and from the looks of you I don't think you could handle the consequences. "

"T-thanks for the warning." The boy responded, taking the items he had bought and continued on his way. He had thought about staying in this city at least for a little while until he figured out what he was going to do, but after hearing a warning like that he started to think maybe staying here wasn't a good idea.

He had made it a few blocks before he noticed two guys come from around the corners a few feet in front of him. He felt his stomach sink, but decided that he was just being paranoid; putting too much thought in what the man had told him. What was the possibility that right after he got that warning he would get mugged, right?

The two men started to walk closer to him closing the gap in between each other so that he wouldn't be able to get around them. It was then he realized what was happening and decided to turn around so that he could try and make a run for it. Unfortunately when he turned around there were two more men standing right behind him; they must have snuck up on him while he was busy worrying about the ones in front. He tried to think of a way out of it; maybe he could run out to the side to get around them? When he turned he saw that he was blocked that way as well.

"What do you guys want?" The boy asked

"Don't play dumb with us, you know what we want," One of the men in front said, walking toward the boy. Once reaching him he grabbed on to his shirt, making him drop the basket he had in his hands.

"Now be a good little rich boy and hand over the money, and maybe we won't mess up your pretty boy face."

"O-Ok ok, I'll give you the money just don't hurt me, take whatever it is you need." The boy searched his pockets frantically grabbing the bag and handing it over to the man.

"That wasn't hard. You don't put up much of a fight."

"Of course he didn't boss; he has probably never had to solve a problem on his own in his entire life. He has had everything handed to him, so he has never had to deal with something being taken from him."

"Ah that is true, we should teach him a lesson boys, shouldn't we? We need to show him how things work in the real world."

"N-no, please don't hurt me, you got what you want. Put me down, I won't tell anyone what happened, I'll leave and you won't see me again, I swear." The boy begged.

While the men all had their attention on what was happening in front of them, they didn't hear that two people had snuck up on them. Before they took notice two of the men were easily subdued. When the others heard them fall to the ground they turned around to see two figures standing where their comrades once did.

"Now I am only going to ask you once; please put the young man down, and return to him what you stole." Giotto said, stepping forward so that he could be seen in a nearby street light.

"Oh really? And just what are you going to do if I don't?" The boss of the group spat, tightening his grip on the boys shirt.

"Then you're going to wish you hadn't walked down this street to begin with." G answered him, finishing the cigarette he had and grinding it out with his foot. "Now I suggest doing what my friend here said, and put him down."

"I'm tired of hearing you two try and order me around. Guys, take care of them."

"Why can't they ever just listen and put people down when we tell them to?" G sighed.

The men charged toward Giotto and G, two going toward each. They thought they could finish the fight fast if they attacked them two on one. Sadly for them, that method came nowhere close to working. G took out his two without a problem, and Giotto who had been working on his fighting since the day he partnered up with G had gotten much better when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. Within moments the men were down, and unable to get back up.

"Impossible, how could just the two of you be able to take down my entire gang?!" The boss yelled.

"Easy, they can't fight. Everyone knows you don't come charging head on." Giotto replied, smiling like he hadn't just taken on and defeated two men twice his size.

"Why, you!" The man dropped the boy, causing him to fall to the ground, too scared to even try and get back onto his feet.

"I'll take care of him." G said walking up to the man. Even though the man stood a good foot or so over him his confidence didn't falter.

The man took a swing at G, though it was ineffective due to G being shorter and more mobile than him. G was able to dodge and kick the man's feet out from under him. He landed on his back and G took his foot and placed it on the man's chest adding pressure on it slowly.

"Now give back the money, and get out of here."

"No way, you don't scare me. You won't do anything." The man laughed

"Actually, he might do something." Giotto corrected. "See, I am the nice one, him…..not so much."

The more pressure that was applied to man's chest the harder it got for him to breathe. It was at this point he finally decided that the boy and the money weren't worth it. It was a lot safer and easier to go after people with little money than this.

"Fine, I'll give it back, just get off of me."

With that G took his foot off of the man and pulled him up by the collar. The man took out the bag that he had just taken from the boy not too long ago and handed it over to G. When he was let go of he started to walk away from the men and head his way back out to the streets.

"By the way, don't think you can go off and start robbing other people, we'll be watching you." Giotto called out saying the last part in a playing tone.

The man stopped in his tracks with an almost scared expression before running off and out of sight.

"You do know you sound really creepy when you do that, right?" G sighed

"I don't sound creepy, why would you even say such a thing? I'm truly hurt G."

"Because you do, and no you're not. Besides you deserve it after what you said about me back there. You're the nice one and me not so much, what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Well you were the one with your foot on a man's ribcage and almost suffocating him."

"Only because you wanted to come down here and save this guy!" G pointed over to where the boy was before noticing that he wasn't there anymore.

"Wait, where did he go?"

Giotto started laughing before he pointed over toward G and then down at his leg. The boy had managed to make his way over to him and attach himself to the red head's leg.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" G yelled trying to shake the boy from his leg.

"T-thank you s-so-so much! I thought I was going to die back there! Is there any way that I can repay you?" The boy said in between sobs.

"Yeah there is, you can get off of me!"

"Aw G, I think he likes you."

"No, don't aw, this isn't cute this is disturbing and obnoxious. Stop standing there and get him off of me!"

Giotto walked over toward his friend and bent down so that he was at eye level with the boy.

"Hey there, my name is Giotto, and the one whose leg you have taken captive is G. What's your name?"

"L-L-L- Lampo."

"Lampo huh, well Lampo, where are you from?"

"M-my father is a lord of a land far from here. I ran away because I was tired of the way he treated me. All he cared about was power, and I don't even want to rule his stupid land when he is gone." Lampo answered calming down a little and letting go of G's leg.

"Well kid as much as that sucks, that sounds like a personal problem, and our work here is done. Just keep that money hidden and you shouldn't have any more trouble. Let's go Giotto."

"Wait, you're going to leave me here, all alone, at night, are you? Please don't leave me, I can't defend myself!" Lampo cried, grabbing onto Giotto this time.

"He has a point G, we can't just leave him here. " Giotto pointed out

"Yes we can, it's easy; it's called walking away. He is not going to be some stray dog that we take in because you feel sorry for it. "

"First off, he is not a stray dog he is a human in need. Second, that dog loves you and you know it."

"Ok, forget the dog; point is we can't just take in someone we don't even know."

"I think we can trust him."

"Why would you think that? And don't give me that gut feeling crap, I want a real reason. "

"But it is a real reason. It told me I could trust you and I didn't know you, so who's to say it's wrong this time?"

"You're just going to keep throwing that back in my face now aren't you?"

"Well it's true. Now then, how would you feel if you came back with us?" Giotto asked, making the decision on his own.

"You mean it? Wouldn't I be imposing?"

"Yes."

"Be quiet G. Anyway, it will be no problem at all. Though there is one thing that I ask you do for us."

"Sure, what is it?"

"As you saw a few minutes this town is full of a lot of bad people that prey upon the weak. The authority in this town is almost non-existent since most of the major criminals are able to pay them off so that they turn their eyes away from the crimes that happen here. So we go around trying to help people out where we can, but it's hard for just two people to do especially with a town as big as this one. Could you help us out?"

"I don't know how much help I would really be to you. I'm too afraid to actually go up to someone and fight them. I would be in your way more than be any use to you." Lampo responded with a tone of doubt.

"Nonsense, I'm sure that one day you will find the courage, especially if it means doing it to help someone out that needs it."

"I'm not too sure about that, but I promise that I will try my best to help you out in any way possible. It's the least I can do for everything you have done for me."

"Great! Now how about we head home, it's getting late, and I am getting hungry." Giotto stood up offering his hand down to Lampo to help him up.

"Yeah that sounds good," Lampo replied happily has he stood up and started to walk with the two men to his new home and life.


	4. Riunione Sole!

"I don't see why we have to come here all of the time. I mean aren't we helping people, why are we the ones that have to ask for forgiveness?" G complained walking into the Cathedral church.

"Even if we are helping people we are still causing harm to others in the process." Giotto answered, sitting down on one of the benches nearby.

"What's the big deal, do you not like church or something?" Lampo asked

"It's not that, I believe in God as much as the next guy. I just don't like having to apologize for doing something right. "

"Don't think of it as apologizing; besides a lot of what I pray for is the safety of the people we protect." The blonde responded, bowing his head down in prayer.

After he was finished he decided to look around the building since this church was different from the one they usually visited. They had been visiting a few towns over from their own, and had just helped an elderly man that had fallen victim to a thief. Giotto wanted to visit the church before they left for home.

"Is there anything I can help you gentlemen with?" The voice coming from a room at the back of the Cathedral. A man with dark hair and a bandage on his nose came out from the doors. The attire he was wearing made it evident he was a priest in this establishment.

"Hello, we were just stopping by to say a word to our Lord. My name is Giotto, and these are my friends G and Lampo. "Giotto answered the man cheerfully.

"I'm Knuckle, a priest here at the church, I am glad that you came by to visit us today. It is always great to see bright young faces here."

"He is obviously not talking about you G, nothing about you says bright and young." Lampo snickered.

"Shut up brat." G growled, hitting Lampo on the back of the head.

"You'll have to excuse them; they can be really childish at times." Giotto apologized.

"You're one to talk!" G yelled.

"Why are you yelling? We are in a church, show some respect." Lampo said still rubbing his head.

Knuckle looked at the group with a confused expression. The people in front of him looked more like they hated each other than friends.

"Anyway, Knuckle, that name sounds familiar to me. I think I may have heard about you in a paper or something." Giotto continued, ignoring the argument behind him.

"Ah, I was a boxer before I served God." Knuckle answered.

"That's right! You were in the papers all the time talking about your matches and how no one could beat you."

"Yes, but that is all in the past. I am a different person now." Knuckle spoke softly.

"What caused you to give up fighting when you were so good at it?" Lampo asked.

"I am surprised you didn't hear about it. The incident was widely spread - at least it was here." The priest said with a frown. "My whole life I trained myself so that I could keep getting stronger. No matter how strong I got, or how many matches I won it was never enough. Something inside of me just kept telling me to push harder. Till one night when everything went wrong. I got carried away and went too far, the blow to the head I gave my opponent ended up killing him. I am filled with regret for what I have done, and that is why I work here now; to try and make amends."

"You can't blame it all on yourself. It was an accident; it's not like you did it on purpose," Lampo said, obviously saddened by the story.

"Yeah, I wouldn't let something like that stop me. If you ask me you're making this a bigger deal than it really is." G scoffed.

"G, there is no need to be so cruel, not everyone is as cold as you are." Giotto spoke up.

"No, it's fine. His comments aren't the worst thing I have heard. Even though the people who were in charge of the match ruled it an accident, and there were no charges held against me, I still faced a lot of ridicule. Though I never really cared about the remarks that were made about me; just the fact that an innocent man lost his life because I didn't know when to stop. "Knuckle murmured while clenching his fists.

"Well obviously you are a good guy; if you weren't then you wouldn't be working here. You have a good heart, you've just had an unfortunate experience. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. "Giotto assured.

"Your words are kind, I appreciate them. Maybe one day I will learn to believe them myself. Till then however I will continue my work here, helping people find their way with God."

"Whenever that day comes you should come visit us. We live in the town east of here." Lampo said smiling.

"Oh you mean the town that everyone has been talking about? I'm sorry if I sound wrong but the one with all of the crime problems?" Knuckle asked.

"Yeah, we have had our share of problems. Which is why it would be great if a priest like you came by every once and a while. It could really help out the people there a lot." The green haired male continued.

"Yes that would be nice. I'll definitely consider it."

"And we'll be eagerly waiting for that day." Giotto responded, shaking Knuckles hand.


	5. Riunione Nuvola!

**(Hooray for chapter 5! Sorry it has taken so long to update this story. Only one more chapter to go! Enjoy~ Thanks to my friend TinyTimcanpy for editing, and thanks to everyone that reviewed and fav/followed!) **

In a local police station in France workers were trading off shifts. The sun was just setting and the streets were quieting down. Usually this meant that things were going to be calm in the station. Just the occasional call, but nothing too big that would cause a major disturbance. That is until everyone in their offices could hear yelling coming from the front door.

"Let go of me! We didn't do anything wrong, if anything we were helping!"

The commotion was coming from none other than G. Lampo and Giotto followed behind, Lampo with his head down in embarrassment and Giotto looking as if he had not a care in the world. The three had been visiting the country like they had Japan and many other places. While they were heading in for the night they came across someone getting pick pocketed, and of course Giotto couldn't stand by while it happened. While they were trying to get the wallet back a local law enforcer walked past. All they saw was the trio trying to get the wallet so the officer assumed they were the culprits in all of this.

"I'm telling you you've got the wrong people," the red haired man yelled.

"Just give up G, they aren't going to let us go. "Lampo sighed.

"They definitely aren't going to let us go if you keep yelling and threatening them." Giotto finished.

The officer directed them over to a seating area and took off the cuffs.

"Now I am going to go get my superior; for some reason he wants to talk to you three. Don't try leaving; if you do these guys have permission to shoot you."

"I always thought I was going to get shot because of you. Granted, I thought it would be you pulling the trigger, but I guess this counts." Lampo said looking toward G.

"I wonder why their superior wants to talk to us." the blonde wondered, still not at all worried about being arrested.

"I don't know, but I already don't like him."

"G, you don't like anyone. You don't even like me." the green hair male commented.

"I have reasons for not liking you."

"Like what?!"

"You annoy the hell out of me."

While the two were arguing they didn't notice that a man had walked up to him. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes; the expression on his face was not one of amusement.

"Annoying." Was all that he said.

G stopped his argument and redirected his anger at the stranger in front of him.

"What did you say?!"

"Are you hard of hearing? I called you annoying, I thought you might have been the group I have heard so much about, but that can't be true. I imagined them to be a lot smarter." The blonde answered.

He turned on his heel to walk away, but before he did he looked over to an officer.

"Go ahead and throw them in a cell, they aren't the people I thought they were."

"Wait! What do you mean we aren't the people you thought we were? Who were you looking for?" Giotto stood up and shouted before the man got out of hearing distance.

The man turned his head. "I have been hearing rumors from people I have place in different areas on the continent and they have told me stories of a group of vigilantes that have been going around and 'helping' people. I just wanted to meet them for myself. When my men said that they were bringing in three guys that was going after a guy that is known for pick pocketing I thought it could have been them."

"I see, well I should tell you that you're not wrong."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well I am sure that your Intel has also told you about the people we have met along the way. Like the Priest Knuckle or the flutist Asari."

The blonde narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment, "I have heard of those two in reports."

"See! If I wasn't who I said I was I wouldn't know about them, right? My name is Giotto by the way, what is yours?"

"My name is Alaude. I am in charge of many precincts in this country.

"Well someone has control issues." G murmured.

"And someone has a death wish." Alaude retorted.

"I am just going to come stand by Giotto before you get me killed with you." Lampo shuffled away from G. "My name is Lampo by the way."

"To be honest with you the only one I really want to talk to is Giotto, you two don't seem like you're worth my time."

Lampo stopped walking towards the two men and went back to his place on the bench looking like a hurt puppy. "I just wanted to say hi."

"Even people that don't know you find you annoying." G laughed.

"You're not very tolerable yourself."

"Why you!" the red head stood up.

"G, sit down before you get yourself shot." Giotto warned.

"I hate France." was all he said before sitting down again.

"So what do you plan on doing with us now?" Giotto asked after his friend calmed down.

"From what I can tell your sense of justice has done good things for area you live in. Because of this I will allow you to go, but don't give my people a reason to bring you back in here. I won't be so considerate next time."

"Thank you so much. I promise we won't get in your way again. Maybe we can work together sometime?"

"I wouldn't count on it; I prefer doing things my own way." With that Alaude continued his on his way out of the building.

"Well he was just lovely." Lampo said in a sarcastic tone.

"Can we just get the hell out of here? I am tired of this place." G complained.

"Yeah we can go. I think from now on when we go places I am just going to leave you two at home. You get me into too much trouble." Giotto sighed.

All G had to say to that was, "Good."


	6. Riunione Nebbia!

** [I am sorry for the late update, school just finished and I have been distracted. Enjoy!] **

"Why do we have to go with you?" G grumbled, looking at himself in the mirror as he straightened his tie.

"I for once would have to agree with him, I left my home to get away from all of this political stuff!" Lampo added to the complaints.

"You're coming because my friend Elena wants me to meet someone who is an aristocrat and I feel that it would be good to have them on our side. I want him to meet the people I am connected to." Giotto responded sitting in his chair waiting for his friends to get ready. The truth was he wished he could have gotten Asari and Alaude to join them; however, Asari was too far away and the travel expenses would be too high, and Alaude, well.

"Could we at least meet him in a place where we don't have to be all dressed up in a suit? I hate suits," G continued to complain.

"Seeing as he is an aristocrat, he is pretty high class, I am sure you would still have to dress up just to talk to him on the street." Lampo answered.

"I don't know why you two are so upset; I think it is great that we get to meet someone of such high standings." Knuckle said with a huge smile on his face.

"You being so happy all of the damn time doesn't make things better you know. It actually makes it worse." G commented.

"Maybe you need to try and be more joyous yourself; it will make you and everyone else's life a whole lot easier." Knuckle retorted.

"On the other hand maybe bringing you guys a long is a mistake after all." Giotto sighed.

**-At the Party-**

Once they had all arrived at the building where the part was being held Giotto quickly found his friend he spoke of earlier.

"Ah Giotto I am glad that you were able to make it!" Elena greeted cheerfully.

"I am honored that you invited me, these are my friends. G, Lampo, and Knuckle," He said motioning towards the men that stood behind him.

"It is nice to meet all of you, thank you for coming," she smiled.

After they had all exchanged names and finished with all of the formalities they made themselves comfortable with the party setting. Lampo made his way over to the buffet and started eating for all he was worth. G stayed over by the drinks, thinking that a little or maybe a lot of alcohol would make the time pass by faster. Knuckle went out and greeted people and even accepted a few dances from some of the women there.

Giotto had himself accepted many offers to dance and had made his way back to Elena. "So this friend of yours; when will I get the honor of meeting him?"

"We can go talk to him right now actually. I think he is done with all of his greetings and talks with government officials."

Giotto followed the woman up to the top floor of the building and made their way over to a man with light blue colored hair that was tied up. The way he was dressed, there was no doubt that he was of the high class society. When the two walked up he finished up his conversation with the man in front of him and went to greet them.

"Hello Elena, I see that you have brought someone with you. Is this the man that you were so anxious for me to meet?"

"It is actually; this is Giotto, he is the one that is head of the Vongola organization that I mentioned."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Giotto greeted, extending his hand out.

Daemon shook his hand and introduced himself. "Elena has told me a lot about you and the work that you do. It sounds very interesting and it is for a good cause."

"We try our best to keep the innocent people safe and let everyone know that no wrong will go un-punished." The blonde commented.

"I think that it was a wonderful idea, and you have gotten so many people to help you in your efforts." Elena smiled.

"Yes, some of them are a little rough around the edges but the all mean well and get the job done."

"I have been telling Daemon that he should join up with you so that he can do his part in helping. With his influence you would definitely be able to get something done." Elena said, looking over towards Daemon as if waiting for him to give his answer right then.

"That would be great; it's always to have new people join in our efforts. Of course this is all up to him if he wants to."

Daemon looked over at Elena and then back at Giotto. While he had just met this man and still did not know what to think of him he knew that he could trust Elena and her judgment of character. If she said that this would be a good move on his part then he would trust her on it. "I would love to help you out in any way possible," he finally answered.

"I look forward to working with you and I am sure that goes for all of my friends as well." Giotto said with a smile.

Meanwhile downstairs Lampo was sitting down because he had eaten too much food, while G was sitting because he no longer had the motor skills to stand up. Both were being scolded by Knuckle, telling them something about how moderation is key to having a healthy body and soul.


End file.
